


daily adventures of dumb losers and a single

by lemoniedt



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Matchmaking, Denial of Feelings, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, GAY MESS, Hot, I tried to make it funny, I'm so Unfunny okay??????, Light Angst, M/M, Sassy Daehwi yall, Slice of Life, Slow Romance, Some Humor, They're a mess, a tribute for w1s disbandment, actually a good two shoes guanlin, but i'm so no fun, clean freak minhyun, feisty jaehwan that everyone knows, hyung line is kinda..., innocent maknae line okay, joke we dont speak that here, just read this if you wanna like know about them, minhyun and ong r brothers here, this is Shocking, uhhhhh what to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoniedt/pseuds/lemoniedt
Summary: “I am doing you all pathetic losers a favor and I don't deserve this kind of thanks, cringey motherfuckers.”; or the three singles (not) trying to play a matchmaking favor for the dumbasses who doesn't really understand how love works.





	daily adventures of dumb losers and a single

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I am doing you all pathetic losers a favor and I don't deserve this kind of thanks, cringey motherfuckers.”
> 
> ; Or the three singles (not) trying to play a matchmaking favor for the dumbasses who doesn't really understand how love works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm releasing another fanfic for Wanna One but this time, I'm making each and every relationship a story. LMFAO. Yes, I'm finally moving on from a "1-relationship" plot into uhhhh many relationships haha. This chapter is probably confusing because a lot of flashing of back stories, then the present ones, etc. I'm trying to write this that can make it feel like more of a story telling than a usual narration.
> 
> +++ I'm so unfunny. I MEAN I TRIED TO DO IT IN A FUN WAY THOUGH. I'd remember a lot of freaking funny scenarios in my head and I'd just end up not knowing how to freaking write it into a paragraph of two or more. I'm crying. 
> 
> +++ I actually have like, 2 on-going fanfics and another two to be released, but I'm releasing this first because I felt like this is too much to be hidden in my drafts so yeah. I might not be able to update and update and update quickly just because I've got four fanfics to release. I'M JUST - I'M SORRY BECAUSE A LOT OF PROMPTS WOULD COME INTO MY MIND AND I CAN'T JUST LET IT GO SO I'D WRITE IT !!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyyyy even if its clearly SO unfunny,,
> 
> [edit] i actually edited this whole bc it seemed a *mess* to me, so yeh, da FUN is gonna start on the upcoming chaps uwu

“Time to pack up, little ones, we’re getting a divorce. Pick whoever you’re going with, mom or dad?” Jisung came in barging on his dorm with Sungwoon tailing behind, who’s rather looking like a rat that was caught in a trap and Jisung who’s looking more than angry, his face reddening as well as his ears down to his neck.

The others looked at them in confusion. “What’s going on?” Minhyun was the one to speak up, his eyebrow raising as he looked at the two, Sungwoon opens his mouth about to speak not until Jisung turned to look at him, his eyes blazing fires as he glared at Sungwoon who ended up closing his mouth and having to swallow his spit twice. “We broke up, shut up and listen to your mom. I’m getting the divorce papers ready,” Jisung said as he walked out of the dorm, turning back when he saw that Sungwoon isn’t following him, “Mr. Ha, you’re supposed to follow me to organize the custody for our children.”

Sungwoon followed silently, as he asked for help to anyone using his expression. Soon, he was out of the room and once the door closed, they finally get to breathe that they didn’t realized they were holding.

“I don’t get it, why are our _official_ parents getting divorce? Does that mean, we’ll split up?” Daehwi asks, eyeing each and every person inside the room.

Jihoon sighs, “Well, I mean, is there anyone who’d want to go to Sungwoon-hyung anyway?” he asks, and they all said _no,_ and shook their heads. “We won’t split up, it’s just Sungwoon-hyung dying, not us,” Woojin said, supporting Jihoon’s statement.

“I guess, it was because of the recent _instagram pictures_ of Sungwoon-hyung and Taehyun-hyung,” Daehwi said, still busy scrolling through his phone. Everyone turned to Daehwi, “It’s so freaking creepy that Daehwi knows everything,” Jaehwan said, shivering at the process and they all agreed and nodded.

Daehwi scoffs, “I got a lot of connections, you know.”

“Wasn’t it too petty? I mean, we all know Sungwoon-hyung and Taehyun-hyung are bestfriends since who knows when,” Seongwoo reasoned out.

“Jisung-hyung won’t be that petty to actually break up with Sungwoon-hyung though,” Daniel countered Seongwoo’s reasons, “He probably did something that made Jisung-hyung get angry like that,” he added.

Jaehwan gasped as he looked at Daniel, “For years, Kang Dan, you finally said something that is actually right,” he joked, nudging Daniel. “Says the one who never did anything right,” Minhyun said, laughing at the betrayed reaction of Jaehwan.

“Oh, I think I know,” Daehwi said, finally looking up to them. _“Daehwi’s so creepy because he knows everything,”_ Jaehwan whispered to Daniel’s ear in which he agreed to. “Do you want to hear me, hyung or what?” Daehwi asked Jaehwan, annoyed expression plastered on his face, and Jaehwan shivered even more, but nevertheless, Daehwi continued, “Jisung-hyung has been complaining about how Sungwoon-hyung has always been too busy, to the point that Sungwoon-hyung won’t even reply nor seen his messages,” Daehwi explained.

“That can be the reason, since Jisung-hyung always need someone’s time and appreciation,” Daniel reasoned out and everyone agreed to the theory. “So, anyone has a plan on bringing them back together?” Seongwoo asks, and they only averted their gaze from the boy, and he could only sigh at them.

“I don’t think we need to do so, they’re like much older than us and more mature. They could resolve it their own way, let’s just wait,” Jaehwan said.

—

Unfortunately for them, the _resolving_ of Sungwoon and Jisung never came. The sudden breakup and the awkwardness it gave became one of the reason why they all had parted ways. Everyone thought they could overcome the news of breakup between the two pillars for their friend group, but then suddenly, weeks after, each of them, one-by-one left and went on their own. After the whole disappearance of such good friendship, Woojin and Jinyoung became everyone’s usual sight, then there’s Jaehwan who sticked himself to Sewoon, and Seongwoo and Minhyun became a hot topic for being reportedly dating, Jisung and Daniel eventually sticked to each other with Jihoon along with them. However, Daehwi and Guanlin are still friends with everyone and still kept in touch with them.

To set things straight, (1) Sungwoon and Jisung never gotten a comeback, Sungwoon eventually gave up pursuing Jisung, after that, there was no more news about them.

(2) Daniel and Seongwoo, who’s one the best buddies ended up parting ways as well, that’s why they both sticked with their brothers. And yes, you’ve read everything right. Seongwoo and Minhyun are like brothers, not blood-related but they’re legally brothers as Seongwoo’s mother and Minhyun’s father had married each other. This two (2) top Eye Candies of the school aren’t dating, because _“For fucks sake, I can’t believe this is even an issue, because_

(3) Woojin and Jihoon who are the so-called _pink sausages_ because of the brotherhood they have, unfortunately had also broken up. No one knows the issue about these two, but then suddenly, Jihoon avoided Woojin like he’s some kind of a plague. After three weeks of the sudden avoidance of the older, Woojin came up to approach Jihoon yet again failed. _“Don’t talk to me, you baboon. Stop trying to talk to me, because I will never ever talk to you again. I hate you,”_ exact words from Jihoon.

(4) Lastly, Minhyun and Jaehwan. Everyone knows how much Jaehwan adores the older boy, to the point of creating a club and calling it _Minhyunism Cult_ which the student councils immediately rejected. But then, at one point, the two stopped talking. No one really knew what happened, _“The other day, they were acting like a father-and-son on our way back to the house, until this day, Jaehwan and Minhyun never showed up together,”_ Daehwi once said.

They were all living by themselves, cool and fun. Until, this present day, everyone had seen them with one another once again. They still seemed to be awkward, but they’re all seated on the same table, and it has been a _hot topic_ to their fellow students. Even publishing an article about the so-called comeback for the group. Of course, it’ll be an issue, because first of all, the group themselves was already popular since. Having consisted of the top two Eye Candies, Seongwoo and Minhyun. The Cutiepies, Daehwi, Guanlin and Sungwoon. The Visuals, Sungwoon, Daniel and Jinyoung. The Golden Voice, Jaehwan and Jisung. Lastly, the _Hot_ Dancer, Woojin. They all got the nicknames they were famous of, and each of them put into one group is like the Flower Boys but they’re eleven in total. It was like they were the _holy group_ and everyone was envious of them. That’s why it’s just such an issue to see them together once again.

How did they really ended up being together once again?

If it wasn’t for Daehwi’s persuasion skills and cute acts, as well as the opportunity of _needing a lot of members_ they wouldn’t have a sight of the group once again.

—

“Good morning, may I excuse Mr. Yoon and Mr. Hwang?”

Jisung’s head shoot up to the voice that had called his last name, next is that he heard his name being called once again and another, this time from a familiar voice. His gaze has fixated on a short guy with a heavy brown fluffy hair, the same small face and a thin figure who’s currently waving at him to come. “Daehwi? What are you doing here? Don’t you have class?” Jisung asked as Daehwi pulled him outside and Minhyun followed with silence.

“Well, I’ve got a favour to ask to the both of you,” Daehwi cleared his throat after he have seen the slight tilting of their heads as a sign to continue, “Do you remember the club I’ve joined last year? Unfortunately, I was left alone to handle the club, and since then I’ve been getting warning and the place was filled with red sticky notes. I really need your help, the club will be closed down if I won’t gain any members for this week,” the youngest of the three cried.

“Do you mean the Café Club?” Minhyun asked and the boy nodded with a pout on his lips, “So, how are you supposed to make us help?”

—

He scurries his way to the room of 2-B, whereas he could find his Jinyoung-hyung who could never say no to him.

He finds the room that was filled with less than ten students, and he was rather beaming after finding Jinyoung on his seat. As he comes closer and closer to the door, one of Jinyoung's classmate, Haknyeon, had seen him approaching and waved hello to Daehwi in which the boy returned. “Jinyoung, your boyfriend is her— aw! How could you slap me like that?” Haknyeon shouts, eventually hissing at Daehwi. The boy smiled at him, “we're not boyfriends, stupid, not yet,” he answered, the last words were almost muttered as he looked dreamily at Jinyoung approaching. “You're too whipped for your own good,” Haknyeon says as he walks away shaking his head because of the silliness between the two lovebirds.

When Jinyoung finally on the other side of the sliding windows inside his room, Daehwi who's in the other side, on the corridor, immediately hugged Jinyoung in which the boy returned. As soon as they parted, Daehwi then happily skipping steps as he approaches the door to 2-B. But, the older was quick to cover the door to not let Daehwi in, “no, we're not talking here,” Jinyoung smiled at the younger who only scrunched his nose at him. Jinyoung then dragged the boy to the empty staircase by the end of the hallway.

“Jisung-hyung texted me that you convinced him to join your club, and I believe that you're going to convince me too, right?” Jinyoung told him, and yes his intuitions are right, Daehwi's indeed there to persuade the boy. “Hyung, that's amazing, you're cool,” Daehwi's voice were filled with sarcasm as he claps his hands and holds two thumbs up for Jinyoung and the poor stupid boy seemed to believe it as he lets out a small “I know,” to Daehwi while bringing his fist on his chin and closing his eyes to feel the coolness. “And, I'll take that as a  _yes,_ ” Daehwi said as he stood up.

“No, I'm not joining,” Jinyoung smiled at him, and the younger turned around in shock and disbelief. “Wow, hyung. You've changed, how could you do this to me?” Daehwi asked, as he puts his hand on his chest, acting as if he was hurt. “Lol, no, sorry I don't take a no as answer. Ciao, bitch,” Daehwi sassed as he walked away.

—

Persuading the members was rather tiring for Daehwi. Thankfully, he doesn’t have to go to his classes after getting the student council’s president, Taehyun’s approval (of course, with cute death threats as well and some cute acts he agreed). He’s waiting for the remaining minutes before the dismissal as he waits outside 3-B.

This time Guanlin’s accompanying him. When he went to the younger’s classroom a while ago, the boy asks if he could accompany him because he wanted to skip the last remaining subject he’s got (it’s Biology and he personally hates it with passion). That’s why the duo ended up waiting outside 3-B’s room. They both greeted the professor as he walks out of the classroom, followed by the sight of Jaehwan, in which Daehwi smiled as he detained him by locking both their hands. Soon, Daniel and Seongwoo are out the room as well. Daniel tried hard to run away, unfortunately, Guanlin knows how to headlock a person (thanks to WikiHow) and proceeded to headlock Daniel.

The two tall men awkwardly stand at least three meters away from each other as they faced Daehwi. “Favour, favour, favour!” Daehwi screams and quietly told them the specifics, the three ended up agreeing anyway.

The five guys quietly walked towards the gate of the school, they all bid their goodbyes before walking onto different directions. “So, hyung, beside me and the other three hyungs, who did you invited to your little party?” Guanlin asked as they both made a turn on the intersection. Daehwi grinned wide, “Everyone,” he said with a hidden agenda plastered on his voice. Guanlin laughed, “Oh my god! Hyung, you’re a genius,” he said in English, and the both laughed as they walked together towards their home.


End file.
